


Muckraker

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Slow Build, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a preview of James' latest article appears The Daily Prophet Teddy is aware that his squad of elite Aurors was secretly infiltrated by James. To make matters worse the preview foreshadows a less than flattering article. Teddy has to find out how James got this information before the article goes to print. Not Teddy's idea of a good time because things between him and James have been less than congenial since they broke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muckraker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_nextgen_fest

"You fucking little twat I know it was you." 

Albus' right eye opened to a slit behind his crooked glasses. He lay prone on the sofa, left cheek pressed so firmly to the cushion that his lips were pushed out in an odd sort of pout and his glasses pressed hard to his left eye. 

"Oh, Teddy, it's you," Albus said, then closed his eye. "Be a dear and get us a cup of tea. It's been a long night." 

"It's going to be an even longer day if you don't spill it. Now," Teddy said, standing over Albus and pointing his wand at him. Albus' eye opened to a slit again and Teddy could see the hint of green move from his face to the tip of his wand back to his face again. 

"Put, that away," Albus said. "Or better yet, go upstairs, find Jamie, and point your wand at him. He's the one that likes you waving your wand about." 

"Get up now, Potter. That's an order," Teddy said, putting his wand away but standing firm as he glared down at Albus. 

Al huffed and swung is legs to the floor and sat up on the couch. He scrubbed his face behind his glasses, took another heavy breath, and then looked up at Teddy. "What?" Albus said with a bite to it, his cheeky tone gone. Albus did not like to be bossed around. Chose a funny career path considering that bit of is personality. Still, Teddy knew not to bark more orders. It wouldn't help. 

"This." Teddy thrust out the latest addition of _The Daily Prophet_ an inch from Al's nose. Albus snatched it from Teddy's hand and moved it far enough from his face he could uncross his eyes. 

"I'm a slow reader. Be useful and make me my tea," Albus said and Teddy knew his moment of pulling rank was forgiven. 

Teddy dropped into the squishy arm chair he knew James preferred and said, "Make your own bloody tea. You're not the only one who's tired." 

"Up all night tossing off or working? Or both?" Al said. 

"A wank would have been more productive. Sodding contact never showed up. Paper, remember?" Teddy said with a wave at Al. 

"Which bit, again?" Al said stifling a yawn. 

"Bottom left corner." 

Teddy put his head back and rubbed his aching eyes. Christ what a fucking mess to deal with. All he wanted was a shower and a nap but bloody James was going to destroy any hope of that. The chair felt so soft and the embers of the fire were warm on his chilled feet. Teddy felt himself starting to drift. He snapped himself back to attention. "Aren't you done yet? It's only a preview," he snapped. 

"Sorry it must be a real challenge for people who are, what was it?" Al looked at the paper. "Here it is, people who are _'ruled by their egos and operate above the law'_ to deal with us mortals." 

"Shut it." 

Al clicked his tongue and said, "According to this there is a special Auror operations team who have a _'devil may care attitude'_. Why Teddy, this sounds like something you would be a part of. Even the head of." 

"You're not very good at playing stupid," Teddy said. "I know it was you." 

"You're not a very good Auror because it wasn't." 

"Bollocks." 

"It's the truth. From the looks of this preview, sounds like James himself was there with you. This quote even came from the so called head of the team, _'Can you imagine the repercussions if the public knew what actually went on here? Shock, panic, complete upheaval. They can't handle the dark truth of how the world works. How we work and what we do. It's my job to protect them from the truth.'_ Aren't you so noble and sweet to protect me this way," Al said with a smirk. 

"Fuck you, Albus," Teddy said dropping his head in his hands. He didn't recall saying that but it did sound like something he would say, if not quite so harshly.

"Relax, Teddy. It doesn't look like any names are named and these are a couple inflammatory bits to get people interested, the real article might be fine." 

Teddy lifted his head and gave Albus a look, there was no way in hell the article would be any better. 

Albus shrugged, folded the paper in half and put it on the side table. "Perhaps you should have considered James' ability to publicly eviscerate you when you broke up with him." 

"That was over a year ago!" 

"Yeah and things have been so congenial between you two every since. Only reason I make sure and show up to every family get together on time is so I don't miss a minute of the show—James nursing his wounds and you pretending you don't give a shit. It's entertaining." 

"That why you got him into my offices? You actually helped him get information about me and my team so you could have a laugh?" 

"Fuck _you_ , Teddy. I said it wasn't me. I'm not even out of training. There is no way I have the clearance to get James into your offices. I told him they were on level six, away from the rest of the Auror corp. That's it." 

"You sure?" Teddy said, raising his brows and giving Al one last chance to say it was him. 

"You know forty different people could have told him what I told him. You two were shagging for Merlin knows how long. I'm sure he gleaned a lot from you in your time together. He's not stupid. It's not that hard for him to manage to write this article even without an inside source." 

"I know," Teddy said, feeling a little defeated. He hadn't stopped to think. The moment he saw the Prophet he rushed over, sure it was Albus who helped James get dirt on him and his team. Mostly him. He hadn't stepped back for a moment to be logical and see it clearly. James always did have that effect on Teddy, almost completely blocking his ability to think straight.

"Did you see the article he wrote with Luna? It was excellent, the part with the Demiguise and Dad's invisibility cloak. I was laughing so hard I could have wet my pants. Dad was naffed, of course, didn’t know about the cloak and the urine but even he laughed." Teddy glared at Al. He was in no mood to hear about James' brilliance. "Sorry…er… can I go back to sleep now? I told you what I know." Albus didn't wait for an answer before he flopped back down on the sofa.

"Don't tell James I was here," Teddy said as he stood. 

"Why don't you go wake him up with a nice blow job? I know he's all alone upstairs in his room. Never was a proper slut. You ruined him in that way" 

"You think after that quote I'm going to suck his cock?" Teddy said with a bitter laugh. 

"Yes, I do. I know you still love him and now he's got your attention. Probably what he was going for." 

"He hasn't got my attention and you can fuck off." 

Albus snorted and said, "Right, just like the article said, you're very good at hiding the truth. You even hide it from yourself." 

Albus toed off his shoes rolled over and was snoring before Teddy even reached the Floo.

***

Teddy shuffled past Harry's secretary into Harry's office, pushing the door closed behind him. He slumped down in one of the chairs facing Harry's desk and dropped his head, face down, on to Harry's desk with a _thunk._ He was exhausted. He'd managed about fifteen minutes of sleep before Harry's owl nearly pecked him to death.

Harry didn't say anything. He only continued reading the file that had been in his hand when Teddy walked in. 

"You wanted to see me?" Teddy mumbled into the desk after what seemed like ten minutes.

"I think you have a PR problem," Harry replied rather coldly.

"You talk to your son?" Teddy said, his voice echoing oddly off the surface of the desk. 

"Saw him this morning. Was checking up on his Auror class. Kicked my arse in hand-to-hand combat. Don't tell him I said so. I told him I let him win." 

Teddy lifted his head enough to rest his chin on his hand, looked at Harry with his very tired eyes, and said, "I didn't mean that one." 

"No, that's your job." 

Teddy moaned in the back of his throat and put his head back down. James' choice of profession had never been Harry's favourite subject. James left school with twelve Outstandings in his O.W.L.s every N.E.W.T possible, job offers from everyone, including a couple Quidditch teams after him. James could have been anything. Instead he went to work as a junior staff writer at _The Daily Prophet_ with none-other than Rita Skeeter as its current editor in chief. 

Harry had been furious with James over it, furious with James choosing to work for scum like Rita Skeeter more than anything. Teddy had understood James' decision. He didn't want to work for the Ministry because that's what his dad did – not to mention practically every other relation he had – and he didn't want to be a Quidditch player because that's what his mum did. James wanted to be his own man. He wanted to be the kind of writer who lived his stories and then brought them alive for his audience. 

James also loved words. If words were a religion, James would be its most devout follower. James had realized the power of words when he was just a kid. He could always talk himself out of any trouble and into almost anything he wanted. James was a master of convincing, flattering, and charming with his words. Teddy could recall, quite fondly, more than one filthy note James had given him in their time together.

The first couple years out of school had been rough on James. Harry made no secret that he felt betrayed that James had joined the ranks of those who tried to violate their family's privacy at every turn. They were all surprised. James hated it as much as any of them. He had always loathed the press and the way his picture, with complete and utter lies about him, appeared in papers and magazines. 

What Harry slowly saw by joining them. James neutralized them and his name was left out of the tabloids. But it was more than that. James was good at his job. He could tell a story, paint a realistic picture like no one else Teddy had ever seen. It wasn't long before he had his own column, although he was still tied to the _Prophet_ and Skeeter, something that frustrated him constantly, but Teddy was the only one who knew about that. 

Teddy lifted his head again and looked at Harry with his tired, aching eyes. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go confront James about this. But he had to be a grown up about it and they needed to find the leak before print so they could do damage control. 

"I talked to my entire team and I've got nothing," Teddy said, trying to stifle a yawn. 

"What about Spenlow? He was a year behind James at school. I think they may have had something James' seventh year," Harry said. 

"Spenlow's straight." Harry raised his brows at this so Teddy continued. "He really is. Besides, James wasn't seeing any one at school his seventh year." Teddy looked down at his feet, shuffling them as heat crept up his neck. Even now, relationship done and over, it still made Teddy uncomfortable to talk to Harry about him and James. 

Harry snorted a laugh and shook his head at Teddy's discomfort. Luckily, Teddy was saved from any cheeky remark by the Floo roaring to life and a memo, with singed edges, flying out and stopping in front of Harry. Harry plucked the paper airplane out of the air and opened it up. The smile that suddenly suffused Harry's face left Teddy in no doubt who the memo was from. The smile transformed Harry; his eyes shone brighter, his smile easier. Harry only held that sweet expression for one person. 

"As I am sure you know, all memos are property of the Ministry and can be confiscated at any moment. Even messages sent from Level Five. Is that message something you want the whole Ministry read?" Teddy said as he sat up straight. 

"All _your_ memos are. I'm Head Auror and don't have to worry about that." 

Teddy was glad Harry was happy. Even more glad to see how long love and a relationship could last. It gave Teddy a little faith in that department. After Harry's messy divorce, Teddy hadn't known if Harry would ever find someone. But he had, and they'd managed to make it work for a very long time now. "You know this because he sends you filthy notes regularly?" 

"None of your business," Harry said, and it was his turn to blush. 

"I had no idea he'd be up to such a task," Teddy grinned. "Always has a stick up his arse if you ask me." 

Harry stood from his desk and stretched. "Mm, not a stick. Anyway, you look like hell. Go home, get some rest and then I want you talking to James first thing tomorrow." 

"I won't get anything from him," Teddy protested. 

"I know. He'll hide behind protecting his source. All that freedom of press bull shit can drive me mad. You're the head of the team. If you're clever enough to get that job, you're clever enough for this. Find the leak, find out what kind of damage control we're up against, then we'll decide what to do next." 

"Where will I find you?" Teddy asked knowing Harry's schedule could be somewhat erratic. 

"Next couple days, here. Then I'm off on holiday to see if any of those promises in the note hold true," replied Harry, and the same look he had a moment ago glimmered in his eyes. 

"I thought you were just on holiday, three weeks ago or something," Teddy said as he stood. 

Harry's expression changed into something Teddy couldn't quite read but Harry shrugged and said, "No, I was here, working my arse off, as usual." 

"Or in the field with me. Don't forget you chased down that bloke in Sheffield for me." 

"Oh yeah, right." 

"Who says you're a completely useless desk jockey," Teddy said as he stood to go. 

"I don't know. Who says that?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Someone who works on Level Five." 

As Teddy walked out the door, he heard Harry grumble, "Bastard," behind him.

***

Teddy was considering pinching some tea when he finally heard footsteps on the stairs. James stepped into the kitchen. The moment he saw Teddy sitting at the table waiting for him his small smile dropped, he schooled his face into his professional mask—a face he wore to keep the public out. Over the past year Teddy could claim to be the only person who knew James personally, but still got that look.

"'Fire rains down from the blackened sky and explosions rock the street under foot, leaving giant craters with every ear shattering boom. Most wizards would run for cover, including the most hardened, battle-tested Auror. Most wizards are not the members of Elite Auror Team – known simply as _EAT_ – who make up in ego for what they lack in brains.' That is a _stunning_ opening paragraph."

James' eyes narrowed ever so slightly but his guarded face remained almost unchanged. He slipped off his robes, one of the arms almost inside out so Teddy could see the striped lining underneath. He Hthrew the robe over the back of a chair and turned to the cupboard where he pulled out two mugs and put a teabag in each one. 

Teddy allowed his gaze to linger for a moment on the back of James. His narrow cut trousers showed off his long legs, lean waist, and round pert arse. He was dressed nicely for so early in the day. He must have had some sort of meeting.

James tapped the kettle with his wand and then poured the boiling water into the prepared cups. James slowly walked around the table and leaned over Teddy to place a cup in front of him. "I don't appreciate you breaking into my desk," James said in a whisper, his lips grazing the shell of Teddy's ear, his breath tickling Teddy's jaw. 

James straightened up and moved away, sitting across the table. Teddy exhaled slowly. James always smelled good, with the scent of soap, cologne, and the laundry soap his Gran used. As many other grandchildren as Molly had, James was the one who managed to sweet-talk her into doing his washing. James' breath had the sweet-spicy smell from the peppermint gum he favoured but there was the underlying hint of something else. What was it? Radishes? 

"You know I could have you arrested for searching my desk," James said, leaning back in his chair as he smoothed his blue and cream striped tie. 

"You know I can get a warrant in half the time it take MLE to move their fat arses," Teddy replied. 

"The charm was set to visually recognize only me," James said. "I assume you looked like me long enough to open my desk." 

Teddy shrugged and replied, "Should have done something cleverer if you wanted to keep me out." 

"I'll remember that for next time." James took a slow sip of his tea, put it back on the table with a clunk, crossed his arms and legs, and fixed Teddy with a hard stare. 

Teddy looked down into his mug. It bothered him James hated him so. That was never his intention. "Is it any use asking your source?" 

"Nope." 

"Suppose that means a rewrite's out as well. At first I thought it was Al, your leak. Your dad thought Spenlow," Teddy said as he blew on his tea. 

James raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "Dad said it was Spenlow?" 

"Yeah, he thought you two had something your seventh year. I told him – " 

"Spenlow's straight. Besides, he's not really my type." Teddy gave James a disbelieving look. "Truly." 

"Blond, beautiful, great Quidditch player, not to mention clever. Who would want that?" Teddy said, dramatically rolling his eyes.

"He was a Keeper. Little too much muscle for me. I like athletic well enough but prefer lean to bulky." 

"Almost like yourself. You never have to date again. You could stand in front of a mirror and wank," Teddy said. 

"I do, when the mood strikes." James grinned, this time a flirtatious glint in his eyes. 

Teddy's chest felt suddenly tight. When James softened and gave him these sorts of looks, it was if nothing else had ever happened and he could have James all over again. Feeling confident and suddenly warm towards him, Teddy said, "Besides I didn't give you the information and I was the one you were sleeping with your seventh year." 

"You and a few others managed to keep me occupied. None of them are my informant." 

_Ouch._

James said this so casually, as if he had no idea how deeply he'd just cut Teddy. He'd been sleeping with other people when he was at school? Here it was. This was why Teddy had ended it. Over the past year, James had pushed him away again and again with casual cruelty and those impenetrable walls. It proved exactly what Teddy had thought; James needed to grow up. Teddy's life and job were far too serious for James to deal with. 

Teddy was tempted to throw his mug at James' head but instead, he opted to cut James where it hurt. "The article wasn't what I expect from you. Sure, you did your research, and I know you can actually write, you've proved that well enough, but this sensationalist journalism shit? It's awful. I thought you were above all that. Seems I was wrong. Not only not your usual quality, it's nothing but stupid gossip. Guess you've taken up writing the same sort of swill the boss lady is known for." 

James chortled and rocked back in his chair. "You're trying to wind me up. It won't work." To any one else James would have looked fine and like what he just said was the truth, not to Teddy though. He could already see James' face getting the lightest shade of pink. 

"' _The head of_ EAT _is your typical workaholic: sleep deprived, bad dresser, worse social skills, and personal relationships that only last as long as it takes to soft boil an egg.'_ Please, James. You think that's what people want to hear about? My crap personal life?" Teddy demanded, as he failed to keep some of his anger out of his voice. 

"I never say it's you," James snapped back. 

"That's right. I forgot to thank you for making the entire story about anonymous figures. No one is ever going to figure out it's me with your subtle hints about being an orphan, my godfather being famous or me being a Metamorphmagus. And it raises the tone even more that everyone will know you write this about your ex-boyfriend. Well done." 

"It's called a human interest story, Teddy," James replied quickly. 

"The work my team does has nothing to do with what happened between you and me." 

"Neither does the story." 

"The hell it doesn't. No one on my team is the leak. You used personal information to somehow worm your way in. You didn’t write a story about our caseload, about secret missions, how we're the elite of the elite, you wrote a story about me. And it was far from flattering." 

James snorted and looked at Teddy in his condescending way. "I wrote the truth." 

"I'm arrogant, brainless, practically a hermit, but also a magnificent slut. I don't know which part hurt worse the bit where you suggest I got my job because of nepotism or the part where you talked about what a bad boyfriend I was."

"I never said anything about you and me," James said, sitting forward, the front legs of his chair hitting the stone floor with a loud bang. 

Teddy let out a bitter laugh. "Oh yes. You are far too clever for that. It's all implied. The need to be alone, not trusting anyone, meaningless sexual encounters with _people_ , James, you said people. Like I'm tangled up at night with ten faceless men. You know very well there hasn't been anyone since you. So does that mean what we had was meaningless?" He'd said too much. His and James' lives were far too interwoven for James not to know Teddy hadn't exactly moved on. But James knowing it and Teddy admitting to it were not the same thing. He quickly tried to cover what he said by adding, "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Coming into my home, searching my desk, and asking for my source?" James yelled back. 

"I want a fucking rewrite," Teddy said. 

"You're too late." 

"You'll have to. I burned it." 

"I have another copy. I am not stupid enough to only have one copy. I knew you'd come sniffing around, with or without a warrant," James shouted. "You don't have a monopoly on the truth." 

"If you're so concerned about what's true then you should know we didn't break up because I was alienating, detached, and 'married to my job'. We broke up because you do things like this." 

"Remind me to add delusional to my article. You cut me off. You're the one who put up the wall. After three years of thinking I was man enough to fuck you, you decided I was a kid and couldn't handle the fact my boyfriend had a dangerous job. That's why we broke up. You never once thought that even though I was seventeen it was always you for me and I didn't care about anything or anyone else." James was standing now, palms flat on the scrubbed wooden table leaning towards Teddy; his brown eyes burning with fury.

"I never treated you like a kid," Teddy said trying to keep his voice calm. "And if I did, it was to protect you. Don't you understand? Course you don't. You're a selfish dick, as always. This article, that is supposed to be about my team, but is actually about me, is full of half-truths, quotes out of context, subject matter that is beneath your skills, and plays to the lowest-common denominator. It shows exactly who you are." 

"Then what's your fucking problem?" James growled. 

Teddy stood and leaned over his side of the table. "I want a rewrite. I came to find your source, but fuck that. Rewrite the article. Make it fair." 

"It is fair." 

"It's a joke. Rewrite it." 

"Lick. My. Arse." 

"Drop. Your. Pants," Teddy replied, mocking James even tone. James was gorgeous as hell when he was angry; his beautiful skin reddening in the same way across his high cheekbones as it did when he was turned on, his sinfully black hair making his eyes even brighter. All this beauty set up against the passion-soaked words that came out of his mouth; the perfect juxtaposition. Teddy's cock ached despite himself. He wanted James to ride him so hard that he wouldn't be able to remember his own name for a week. 

James laughed coldly, and said, "Right, good idea. You eat my arse, maybe suck my prick, then you'll get your rewrite. This how you do it, Auror Lupin? Fuck people to get what you want?" 

Teddy leaned in closer, now only inches from James, so close he could see how James' eyes lightened to hazel towards the centre. He whispered only loud enough so James wouldn't miss a word. "No, Jamie, it's only what I do with you." 

Not moving an inch, James said, "Fuck me all you like, I'm not changing a damned thing." 

Teddy grabbed James' tie and pulled him to him deep, brutal, kiss. 

"I want you –" Teddy took a deep, steadying breath. His heart was racing. "– in your bed." 

"Don't you dare let that hard-on distract you so that I end up splinched." 

Teddy put one hand over James' and said, "I'll take good care of you."

With a crack, they landed three floors up in James' room. Teddy dropped James' hand and slipped his finger under the knot in James' tie, pulling them firmly together. He was not letting him go anywhere. 

James shoved his tongue in Teddy's mouth and buried his hands in Teddy's hair. Teddy moaned in approval. He loved the way James kissed, demanding and holding nothing back. . What was pushing him over the edge was the way James was touching his hair, making it stand on end. When he and James had been together, James always touched him like this, saying that Teddy's hair was too neat, far too tame for the person who had it. James liked to make Teddy fall apart, and he liked it to show. Teddy had laughed at James for it, but really, it made him feel not just loved, but cared for. 

James kissed him hot and messy, and Teddy felt their past around him. Rushing around him like was in the middle of a windstorm; his senses overwhelmed by the sheer power of it. Teddy ached for those days, those _years_ , back when they loved each other and didn't try to rip each others throats out on sight. 

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_ This could do far more harm than good. It was dangerous territory. 

No. It was fine. James was just kissing him and touching him like this because this was their way. It didn't mean anything had changed. 

Teddy put the past solidly out of his mind and pulled the knot in James' tie free. He backed James towards the bed, sliding the back of his fingers down the front of James' soft grey shirt, opening each button with his thumb and forefinger. Teddy broke the kiss so he could look down and see James' smooth, delicately sun-kissed skin, as it was slowly exposed. 

As he undid the button over James' navel, he saw the first few dark hairs that increased in their density the closer it got to James' balls. Teddy circled James' navel with his finger, appreciating the silky tickle of the hairs around it. It reminded him how James' bollocks felt in the palm of his hands. The springy curls, the heat from them and – _god_ – Teddy loved feeling them contract when James was close to coming. 

Teddy pressed his cock to James' leg, grinding against it. The light burn of the fabric of his pants rubbing up the sensitive back of his cock was the perfect bit of friction. Teddy moaned a curse in the back of his throat. James grabbed his arse firmly in both hands, holding him there. Teddy rubbed himself, riding James' thigh, as he impatiently untucked James' shirt. 

He moved his hand lower, palming the long hard bulge of James' cock. James moaned and pushed his thigh harder against Teddy. Fuck, it felt good. Teddy had to pull back, he was going to come. He wasn't opposed to coming in his pants as he brought himself off on James' leg, but Teddy reckoned coming in his pants wouldn't get him what he wanted. He had to make James work for it. 

Teddy gave James a small push down onto the bed. James leaned up on his forearms looking at Teddy. "Back up a bit," Teddy said as he carelessly pulled his robes over his head and threw them aside. 

Teddy crawled on the bed and straddled James, and tried not to grind their hips together. James arched up for a kiss but Teddy ignored him and reached for James' hand. He held James' right hand in his and sucked two of James' long thick fingers into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the digits and catching the tips of them with his teeth. As Teddy hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, he looked suggestively down at James. 

"Thought you were going to fuck me hard, Lupin. This feels more like a slow seduction. I don't really need that right now," James said and he snapped his hips up as if Teddy needed to be reminded James was more than ready to go. 

Teddy pulled James' fingers from his mouth, leaned over James so the ends of their noses brushed and said, "I am going to fuck you hard, don't worry. But if I wanted it over quickly, I would have had you over the kitchen table. I'm going to make you beg to rewrite that dung heap." 

"Suit yourself. Go ahead and suck my fingers, I liked that." 

"I've moved on." Teddy lowered his head and kissed along James' throat. Teddy sprinkled James' chest with kisses as he moved to his side. He nibbled across James' collarbone, softly catching the skin between his teeth and pulling, making James groan with pleasure. He remembered this, he thought, and he moved back towards James' throat and licked under James' jaw until his head was nestled in the crook of James' shoulder. James made a pleased sound and wrapped his arms around Teddy, holding him there.

Teddy took big long breaths through his nose. He wanted to hold onto the smell of James' hair and skin. Teddy licked a spot on James' neck, just below the curve of his jaw. James sighed and slid one hand into the back of Teddy's hair, raking his fingers against his scalp. Teddy groaned and opened his mouth a little wider and bit down on the spot he had just licked. 

"Fuck," James called out sharply. He didn't push Teddy away but pressed harder into his mouth. James wasn't into anything too rough but any time Teddy so much as nibbled on that spot it drove James mad. 

Teddy pulled his head away smiling at how well this was going. He still knew the secrets to James' body. He lowered his head to one nipple and begun sucking on it, worrying it with his tongue. Teddy rubbed the other nipple with the pad of his thumb, splaying the rest of his hand against James' firm broad chest. 

James moaned and started thrusting rhythmically against Teddy. Teddy drew his knees in closer angling his hips away so James had nothing to thrust against. James made an angry noise in the back of his throat and tried to push Teddy back down onto him. 

Teddy held strong. He looked up from James' chest and met James' eyes with his own. "No," he said, and lowered his head again. 

"Fu-uck!" James said in exasperation, and instead of trying to rub his own cock he reached for Teddy's. 

James pressed his hand to the front of Teddy's trousers rubbed back and forth. "I've almost forgot how big your prick is," James said. " _Almost_ , not really though. Hard to forget something that big in your arse." 

Teddy moaned, not at the touch, which did feel incredible, but at the thought of being balls deep in James' arse. 

Teddy inched his way backwards away from James' touch and brought his attention to the waist of James' trousers. He unfastened James' belt and pulled it from each loop deliberately and with all the patience he could muster. He undid the slide catch of James' trousers and pulled down the zipper, pausing just a moment to stroke James' almost clothes-free cock. 

Teddy noticed that James' pants weren't damp at all. Good. Not as close as James claimed to be. 

He hooked his fingers on the inside of the waistband of James' pants and ran them back and forth, feeling from the sharp bones of James' hips and back to the flexing muscles of James' stomach. 

Teddy inched James' pants down his hips, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught something he had never seen before. The tip of a black mark peaked over the top of James' waistband. Teddy yanked down James' pants to get a better look. 

A tattoo, no bigger than a galleon, sat very low on James' hip, not more than half-an-inch from his cock. The never-ending black swirling lines stood out vividly against the pale, delicate skin that had never been touched by the sun. A lump rose in Teddy's throat. He knew what that knot meant. It meant forever; exactly what they had promised each other more than once. The tattoo was especially for Teddy. It was for his appreciation only. 

So many conflicting emotions swirled in Teddy's chest. He could do nothing but stare at the tattoo. It looked like it was almost swirling with James' pulse beating underneath. Teddy didn't look at James, if he did at this moment, he would break. He lowered his mouth to the tattoo and placed a long open-mouthed kiss on it. 

James rested his hand on the back of Teddy's head for as long as the kiss lasted. 

Teddy held firmly to James' pants and trousers, trying to focus – a rewrite having slipped his mind – and pulled them all the way down. 

Teddy stood. He has on most of his clothes, which wouldn't do anymore. He undid the buckles and laces of his boots as quickly as possible. He cursed the fact he'd worn his bloody uniform, an outfit with a million sodding pieces, instead of showing up in pyjama pants perhaps, something much more functional for sex. Sex hadn't been on the forefront of his mind when he dressed this morning, though. 

Teddy swore and kicked off his boots. He pulled off his wand-holster, undid the twelve _fucking_ buttons of his _god, fuck_ stiff wool waistcoat, which _shit_ buttoned all the way to his _fucking_ neck, threw it aside, got his arm tangled in one of the _motherfucking_ braces as he tried to pull them off, undid his trousers and pulled them down with his pants and socks. Kicking the pile of _god, damn, shit_ clothes away in annoyance. Clearly who ever designed the uniform wasn't thinking of the possible need to undress quickly. Finally, he just had his shirt on and he quickly undid the three buttons, pulled it over his head, and tossed it away. 

"You could have at least magicked your boots off," James observed. 

"What's the fun in watching me strip if I do that?" Teddy asked. 

"Point. It _was_ amusing," James said with a wry grin. He had thrown aside the remaining pieces of his clothing and looked at his ease lying on the bed stroking his cock. He brushed his hand across his balls lifting them and canting his hips forward so Teddy could see his entrance. Teddy's cock throbbed at the invitation. "You look good, by the way, as good as I remember."

Teddy kneeled on the bed and said, "You're only saying that because I'm about to suck your cock." 

James shrugged. "No, I mean it." 

Teddy straddled James' chest and pushed James' hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. Teddy looked back over his shoulder at James and said, "I don't want to you to suck my cock. I want you to lick me and finger me open so you can fuck me." 

James didn't make a single sound. He gripped Teddy's hips, pulled Teddy towards him, and buried his face in Teddy's arse. 

Teddy pulled the head of James' cock into his mouth, relishing the taste of salty skin and a tinge of muskiness. Focusing on James' cock was harder and harder as James swirled his tongue around Teddy's entrance. Teddy took a steadying breath, determined to suck James down to the root. 

He practically choked as he did, because just as he felt the tip of James' cock nudge the back of his throat, James pressed both his thumbs into Teddy's cleft, spreading him wide and delving his tongue inside. 

"Fuck, Jamie," Teddy said, panting. "Oh _fuck_ …want to suck you…but, God, your tongue." 

James replaced his tongue with two slicked fingers and said, "If you're so worried about my cock, why don't you turn around and put your arse on it?" 

Teddy wrapped his lips around the crown of James' cock and sucked one last time, revelling in the taste of him, and then scooted down to ride James. 

"Turn around," James said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I like looking at you." 

Teddy looked over his shoulder at James. "You can see me fine from there." 

James seemed to fight a smile, and replied, "You know what I mean." 

Teddy turned around. He was just as interested in watching James. He wanted to see if James' expression from the last time they were together had altered; Teddy wanted to know if James could still be his. 

He faced James, sitting on his knees, arse just above James' cock. Teddy leaned over and grabbed James' tie which lay in a crumple with James' shirt. He grabbed James' left hand and put it over his head, then his right. James didn't say a word just watched Teddy and let him do as he pleased. Teddy wrapped James' wrist with a figure eight knot and looped it once through the headboard. It was a pretty pathetic knot. Teddy could certainly do better with or without magic, but it would work for now. 

"I can get out of this," James said, giving it an experimental tug. 

"Don't." 

James held Teddy's gaze and nodded. He arched to rub his cock against Teddy. Teddy lowered himself and the head of James' cock breached his hole. James had prepared him well enough and his cock was slick enough that it felt perfect sliding in. Teddy held his breath, waiting for the stretch that would come as James thrust deeper into him, and he _needed_ to be stretched and filled. 

Teddy had every intention of moving slowly, making this last as long as he could, but James put his feet flat to the bed and thrust all the way in. Teddy cried out as he collapsed on James' chest. 

"Know you like that," James gasped. "I know you like it right. Like. This." He punctuated each word with a deep thrust, hitting that perfect spot. 

He did like it, loved it in fact. He'd love to stay just like this and let James fuck him for the one minute it would take for it to be over, but no. Limbs rubbery, Teddy forced himself to sit up and ride James properly. 

Teddy looked down at James, and said, "Slow...down." 

His voice was more breathy than commanding. He'd make James listen. Teddy rocked his hips. He alternated between fucking himself with short, sharp thrusts, hardly moving on James' cock at all, and rising in long, slow pulses, pulling James nearly all the way out of his body before slamming back down. He closed his eyes so he could feel James below him; the flex of his thigh muscles, the roll of his own thrusts, the grind of James' body against his. 

James moaned his name, and Teddy opened his eyes to look at him. James' eyes were closed. He was panting and red faced, his lips wet from licking them over and over. Teddy studied James' hands, bound above his head, how he gripped the tie in his hands so tightly that Teddy could see the sweat from James' hand seeping across the silk. He watched the flex of his long arms and his chest as he fought to keep his arms up. Teddy watched the way his ribs poked out as he exhaled, and the scar just bellow the edge of his ribs on his left side from the terrible case of Dragon Pox he had when he was seven. He knew every inch of this body. 

"Are you getting what you wanted?" James asked. 

Teddy didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but then the reality hit him at full force. James thought his cock was on the clock, that this was a business transaction. Somehow Teddy had forgot about that. 

"Partly," Teddy replied, after what was far too long. "Are you rewriting the article in your head while we fuck?" 

James' eyes shot open and he stopped moving. "Don't say 'fuck' like that. Like this is something seedy and not you and me." 

"I know you think I'm not the brightest Auror but I'm sure what we're doing is called fucking," Teddy said, in a flippant tone he didn't mean. This is not how he wanted this to go. At all. 

James swallowed hard and schooled his features into that mask Teddy couldn't read. "Show me how you get what you want, then." 

What Teddy wanted to was wipe that look of James' face, to tell him to stop pushing him away like he was nothing to him anymore. He wanted Jamie, not this person who pretended to be a complete arse and a card-carrying hack. 

Teddy didn't have any better idea about how to get his James back than he did when they broke up. The best thing he could think to do was ride James through the mattress and make sure that tattoo wasn't James' only lasting memory of him. 

"Watch me," Teddy said. "Watch me fuck myself on you and bring myself off." 

Teddy leaned back, making James' cock rub him in that spot again. "Yeah," Teddy said as he dropped his head back and closed his eyes. "I like it right there." He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked. Teddy rolled his hips in small circles, grinding and grinding his arse down on James. He stroked his cock in long even strokes. "Fuck," Teddy whispered. 

"Love the way your balls feel pressed against my arse," Teddy whispered. He reached back and squeezed them, making James groan. He could hear the tie rubbing against the headboard as James tried to move. Teddy squeezed his legs tight and kept the slow rhythm. 

"Watch, watch as I come all over you," Teddy said, stroking his cock and twisting at the head. Oh fuck, he was so close, feeling the burn in his balls, the ache to come. He pushed down harder than he had before on James' cock and lights blossomed behind his eyes. He cried out as he came. Warm spurts ran down his shaft and over his hand. His arse clenched around James' cock with each pulse of his cock. 

He opened his eyes lazily to see James staring up at him, his expression open and unguarded. "Fuck," Teddy panted. "My balls were on fire, thought the head of my prick was going to explode." 

James took advantage of Teddy's slide into post-orgasm bliss and pulled free from the restraint. He hooked one leg around Teddy and rolled them over. "I'll make them feel better," James murmured as he moved down Teddy's body licking come from his belly and down his cock to his balls. 

"I didn't say you could move," Teddy protested faintly. As James sucked Teddy's balls into his mouth, all his objections vanished. 

It was almost too much. He felt far too sensitive. James moved to the head of his softening cock and sucked on it hard. Teddy cried out. 

He gripped James' hair tight, tugging at him, not knowing if he wanted him to stop or go faster. James sucked eagerly and messily until he brought Teddy to full hardness again. 

"Come with me," James growled and he spread Teddy's legs further apart and pushed all the way in with one thrust. 

James pushed into Teddy balls deep again and again, bringing Teddy quickly to the edge once more. James pushed Teddy's thighs flat to the bed. Teddy bowed his back pushing onto James' cock. James fucked him with a determined desperation that Teddy didn't know he'd missed until this moment. Teddy wanted to make James come, he wanted to give James pleasure and suddenly nothing else even compared to that. 

Teddy reached for his cock at the same time James did, their fingers tangling momentarily. 

"Let me," James said through panting breaths. 

He fisted Teddy quickly in time with his manic roll of his hips. James stilled and called out and Teddy felt his orgasm building. James stroked quickly twice more and Teddy came. The heat of James' body in him and the power of his second orgasm made his head spin. 

James lay on his side, facing Teddy so that their legs and arms tangled. Teddy could feel James' breath all the way down his neck and chest. James sighed and Teddy braced himself. 

"Your team adores you. You don't properly scare them like a good boss, but you don't need to. They know you're one of them, not just the bloke in charge." Teddy tightened his grip on James' arm but made no other sign he had heard James. Teddy could talk about his feelings to death, James couldn't. This was the closest he could come, and Teddy appreciated that. He stayed completely still. "I did it to piss you off," James said very quietly. 

"Well done then," Teddy whispered. 

"But you're here now. I don't care why you came but I wanted to make you talk to me, even if it meant writing a shit article." James pushed closer to Teddy and pressed his forehead against Teddy's temple. 

Teddy smiled. He didn't know if the article was going to be published as is, and he really didn't care. Odd as it was, he was flattered James would go to such elaborate lengths to get his attention. Until today he thought James had given up on him. 

"So what now?" Teddy asked. 

"First I need to get dressed. I have an appointment in Diagon Alley in about an hour. Then later you'll be massaging my hand after I rewrite my article. You burned my only copy, bastard, and it needs to be ready to print in two days for _The Quibbler_." 

Teddy startled in surprised and said, "The Quibbler?" 

"Yeah. Struck a deal with Xeno this morning. I'm majority owner and the new editor in chief. Unfortunately can't really publish anymore of Xeno's pieces if I want _The Quibbler_ to become honest competition for the _Prophet_. That makes me the only writer on staff as well. But that'll change soon enough." 

"You're leaving the _Prophet_ and taking your story? Rita's going to fucking rip your balls off and then slap you with a lawsuit," Teddy said not able to share in James' apparent joy over his new found situation. 

James leaned him on his elbow and said, "She can't. I asked Aunt Hermione, and if anyone knows boring legal minutia, it's her. I can do what I want with my stories until I'm paid for them, and Skeeter never pays till after publication."

"Wow…fuck…Jamie. Congratulations." Teddy beamed at James and pulled him down into an embrace. "Really, brilliant job," Teddy said, his voice muffled against James' shoulder. 

"Thanks," James said pulling back. 

Teddy couldn't stop smiling at James and he said, "You're full of surprises today." He ghosted his fingers over the spot on James' hip where his tattoo was. 

"That?" James said. "That's not really too new." 

"When did get it?" 

"When I thought you weren't ever coming back," James said, and for the first time in a very long time Teddy saw sadness in James' eyes. Honest to goodness, no covering anything up, it was sadness. Christ, it hurt to see. 

Teddy would have been willing to say anything to take that look out of his eyes. "Well, I'm here now." 

The expression on James' face completely changed, every last bit of the mask he wore for Teddy was gone. James looked at him with such fondness that it nearly took his breath away. It was a look he only ever saw on James' face. 

Teddy rolled onto James, pinning him firmly to the mattress. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Did you have a permit for that Polyjuice?"

James smirked and said, "Will you get out your handcuffs if I say no?" 

Teddy rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was good to be back here.

***

"Teddy, is it important?" Harry said, shoving his things into a bag. "I'm late."

"That's too bad. You're going to be even later," Teddy said, closing the door behind him. 

Harry's irritation changed to anxiety. "What happened?" 

Teddy sat down, crossed his legs, and began picking imaginary lint from his robes. "Remind me how nepotism works." 

"Huh?" Harry said, looking confused. "I'm going to be late. Can this wait?" 

"No, it can't. Let's get back on track. Nepotism. My Gran, she was a pro at it. But it's been so long since I've been around a Slytherin every day that I forget how to pull those sorts of strings exactly. Nepotism seems to be a Slytherin bailiwick, so why don't you tell me how it works since you live with one." 

Harry put his bag down. He sat down slowly in his chair. "I wouldn't say Slytherins are the only ones who do it. I wouldn't even go so far to admit I'm above it myself." 

"That's nice to hear you say. That will make this all a lot easier." 

"Easier?" 

"Absolutely." Teddy nodded solemnly. "You may, in that case, be willing to admit that you let your son Polyjuice himself to look like you so he could infiltrate my team and get a scoop about us, never before seen view of _EAT_ , so that when he launches the newly formed _Quibbler_ , he's sure to have an attention-getting story." 

Harry smiled and said, "You figured it out." 

Teddy gave him a dark look back. "You didn't think I would?" 

"I _knew_ you would." Harry looked offended that Teddy even suggested it. 

"Didn't you worry something would happen to him, Harry?" Teddy asked. That was the one of the questions he couldn't answer. He kept picturing James chasing down that suspect. 

"No. I picked that day because it was supposed to be routine. I was scheduled to watch you do some training listen to a bit of debriefing. It was supposed to be only a sample. I thought the worse that would happen was maybe a raid. James can handle that, he's been in dangerous situations before. He doesn't get his stories by sitting on his arse all day. The Sheffield thing was more than I anticipated, but he knew to keep his head down –" 

"Yeah, right until he bloody took off and chased that bloke," Teddy put in. 

"He is my son." Harry made a face somewhere between apology and laughter. "Something he would have done whether he was acting like me or not. My only second thought came was when I worried James while Polyjuiced to tip you off, but when it all went smoothly, I hoped you wouldn't know until the article came out. I am not surprised you managed to pull it all together this fast." 

"Thank you," Teddy said. "Since we're being honest, James did do something when he was acting like you that tipped me off, but I didn't realize it until later." 

"I'm disappointed to hear that. I thought my son could do a fair job pretending to be me," Harry said, not sounding remotely disappointed. 

"He was pretty damn good, actually," Teddy said. "Fooled me until today. When he tackled that bloke in Sheffield who had worked his way around our wards. He thought I was in the building that went up like a powder keg. When he saw me come out, he gave me a look I've certainly never seen on your face. . At the time, I put it off to you being relieved that I wasn't burnt to a crisp. When I was here yesterday, I got to see your lovesick, besotted expression, and it isn't for me. James has one too, but his is much less unsettling when it's not on your face. I got to see his earlier, and I realized what was going on. " 

"I do not make a lovesick face and I take it all went well with James," Harry said with a huge grin on his face. 

"It went all right with James. He's an arse, but I can deal with that." 

Harry stood up. "Excellent. It's all worked out. Now, can I go? I'm still not too late." 

Teddy opened his mouth to say the last thing that was niggling at him, but stopped. It had all worked out. Everything was fine, and he should stop while he was ahead. 

"What now?" Harry said with a heavy sigh. 

"Nothing." 

"Your hair turned green and you're biting your lip. What is it?" Harry said, sitting back down. 

Teddy took a long breath. "I don't understand why you would let James write an article like that about me." 

"What? Was the final piece worse than the preview?" Harry asked and he looked genuinely surprised. 

"Much worse." 

"I never thought it would be anything but great. James adores you." 

"You severely overestimated his adoration of me," Teddy said dryly. 

Harry made a noise of derision and said, "James came to me a few months ago, after he did that story with Luna, remember? The Demiguise and my cloak and the mating –" Harry started laughing unable to finish the story. 

"Yes, I read it too. Though, you and Al seem to think it was the greatest story ever." 

"Sorry," Harry said trying to contain his laughter. He cleared his throat and continued. "He told me Luna's dad was looking for someone to take over _The Quibbler_. James wanted to buy it, make a real paper out of it." 

"He came to you for money?" Teddy asked, shocked. He'd thought it would be a cold day in hell before James asked his dad for money. 

"No. You know better than that. He wanted to finish the legal transfer of Grimmauld Place to his and Al's names. We had talked about doing that when they first moved in, but never did. It was a headache, so we kept putting it off. His plan was to take out a mortgage on the house so he could buy _The Quibbler_ and get a place in Diagon Alley for an office. Can't keep it headquartered in Lovegood's house." 

"That little shit," Teddy said through gritted teeth. "Al swore he didn't know anything about this."

"Maybe he didn't know anything about the article," Harry said sounding amused. "But he did know about the money." 

Teddy buried his head in his hands and groaned. Albus might have hated being ordered around, but Teddy was going to make him scrub the Auror changing rooms for a month. Without magic. 

"Listen, forget about Albus. He really had nothing to do with it," Harry assured. Teddy nodded, all the while picturing Albus scrubbing the tiles clean with only a toothbrush. "James wanted to buy the paper and I thought it was a good opportunity. He needed an article to really set the tone. He wanted a feature on me –" 

"You, of course, said no and suggested he go after me," Teddy said, raising one brow. 

Harry repressed a small grin and said, "Not exactly. I had an ulterior motive. I'm getting cranky in my old age. Tired of Lily bringing home boyfriends with misspelled tattoos, and Albus with his taste for big –" Harry coughed. " – to make up for the lack of personality. Tired of you and James fighting. I don't know, maybe it's not my business, you're both adults, but you were better together and you both needed a push in the right direction." 

Teddy smiled warmly and said, "We're right back where we started then, you and that Slytherin influence. Not sure if I should blame him all for it or maybe blame a bit on Al." 

"You can blame who ever you want. Let's go. I'm late, again. He'll be pouting. Why don't you come have a drink with us?" Harry opened the door and gestured for Teddy to go. 

"Sure, let me Floo James on the way out. He'll want one, too," Teddy said. 

Harry's eyes shone as he smiled and gave a curt nod. 

"You know you could've just said something to us, or me," Teddy said. "You didn't have to have this big production. You could have just said you two have your heads in your arses. You've never had a problem with that before." 

Harry snorted a laugh, put one arm around Teddy's shoulder, and said, "Yeah, right, absolutely. If I had even suggested it neither of you would have listened. You needed to work your own selves out, and a word from me would have done more harm than good." 

"That's not true," Teddy protested. "We listen to you." 

"No." Harry shook his head. "No, not a single one of you do. If you did, Albus wouldn't still be telling the same toilet jokes he's been telling since he was thirteen." 

"Those are funny jokes," Teddy said with a laugh. 

"You get my point," Harry said. 

Teddy looked at him and said, "Yeah, yeah I do."


End file.
